Medical Meccanica Strikes Back Where It Hurts!
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: The title should be self explanitory. Readers of my previous work should know what to expect. Supported by the Union of Rebels UoR.
1. Meccanica Coup de Grace

_Warning: Explicit shit ahead. Read not if underage and/or easily offended. If you are the previously mentioned then read it and/or feel a need to report me, you are only proving yourself as a douche._

((((b)))

High Lord Cadaveras (formerly Ultima Trev) presents:

**MEDICAL MECCANICA STRIKES BACK... WHERE IT HURTS !**

((((b))))

**Chapter One: MECCANICA Coup de Grace**

Several years have passed since the fateful day when Atomsk was released from MEDICAL MECCANICA's grasp. However, Naota didn't give a flying fuck about that, he was in distress because of Haruko and Mamimi's abandoning him. In due time, he realized Haruko was only using him, so he couldn't give a shit less about her. However, he couldn't help but to think he could have gotten somewhere with Mamimi.

'Man, that Mamimi was one fine piece of ass. My brother was a moron to get rid of her without one last goodbye fuck.'

"Get your lazy ass up, Nandaba, we're gonna be late for the show!"

Naota was laying on the grass next to the bridge were Mamimi always hung out. He was dressed in a black Morbid Angel: Covenant hoody, baggy camouflage shorts, and black combat boots. He looked over to his friend who had a shaved head and eye glasses. His attire was a black Cannibal Corpse: Gallery of Suicide t-shirt, black JNCO jeans, and black Fila tennis shoes.

"Fuck off, Gaku!"

Naota and his peers were now out of high school. Not knowing what to do with their lives, they just hung out, partied, and got thrashed in the most pit. That's right, thrashed in the mosh pit. There were several local death metal bands that got together and played every week or so. Most of them weren't very original though, they would usually play covers of other bands rather than their own material because they were too lazy to write any songs. Anyhow, giving people pain in the pit gave Naota an almost unrivaled pleasure, nearly sadistic pleasure. It would help to calm his nerves, especially after an incident that happened a month or so ago. An incident involving...

'Ninamori?' The young mister Nandaba asked.

Gaku and Naota were about to mount their black Vespas when they saw Eri, who was now a real voluptuous doll, riding by on her pink Vespa. Her attire included a red vinyl bra, a red silk miniskirt barely long enough to cover her ass, and knee high red vinyl boots. Her attire showed a generous amount of her pale skin, which was smoother than a baby's bottom. Her breasts, butt, and legs were now extremely well proportioned, there wasn't a man alive, or a lesbian for that matter, that couldn't deny wanting to fuck that. The young woman made eye contact with Naota as she passed. It was a month ago when Eri broke up with him, saying something along the lines of _the sex is the only thing they got going for them_. Naota was pissed and ended up beating the shit out of a lot of random people. Luckily, the mosh pit was a place he could do it legally.

"Come on Naota, forget about her," Gaku urged.

At the venue, entitled _Kicked in the Nuts_, they met up with Masashi. His threads included a black Slayer: Hell Awaits T, beige baggy cargo shorts, and white Nikes.

"Yo," the long haired brunette male greeted.

"Yo yourself," Naota replied with a smirk.

"Heya Masashi. You ready to kick some ass?" Gaku inquired.

Masahi answered, "as ready as ever."

During this death metal cover fest, the trio dominated in the mosh pit, mercilessly pounding anyone who crossed their paths into submission. During the intermissions between acts, they would go to the bar and get some refreshing Smirnoff Ice. During the the fourth intermission, Naota was surprised when he ran into an old friend.

"Mamimi!"

The woman in question had maroon hair, maroon eyes, and a flawless tan complexion. Her dress included a vinyl bra, vinyl thong, and vinyl knee high boots, all colored black. This woman was also surprised to see him.

"Naota-kun? Wow, you've grown so much, chief!" He towered over her by nearly six inches.

Naota blushed. "H-hey, what are you doing here?"

In the background, Gaku whispered to Masashi, "holy shit, isn't that his ex-wife?"

Masashi chuckled, recalling the days when they called Mamimi Naota's wife. "It seems so."

"I got sick of being famous and all that so I decided to move back to Mabase."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I moved into one of the mansions on the outskirts."

"Sweet!"

"I'm wondering if you'd be my room mate?"

"Well, I don't think I could afford it. I mean, I don't have a job or anything."

She giggled. "That's okay, I'm not gonna charge you rent or anything."

"Gee, that's really nice. I'm not sure if I can accept such an offer."

"I'm really lonely, so you would be doing me a favor."

Before he begin feeling any sort of remorse, a ruckus started as people began to stampede all over the place.

"What the hell?" Naota asked.

The gang got closer to the entrance where they saw several black robots with a TV head, nearly identical to Kanchi, assaulting people. They bared the infamous MM insignia, giving Naota a good clue who was behind this mess. Whomever programmed them had a sick sense of humor. These robots were programmed to kick men in the nads and punch women in the boobs.

"Damn it," Naota swore. Mechical Meccanica has returned, stronger than ever!

Suddenly, the airwaves were taken over. Every TV and radio channel were interrupted by a Medical Meccanica transmission. This person speaking in the transmission was cloaked in black from head to toe, so there was no way of seeing what this person looked like. "Greetings people of this worthless planet. I am the new over mind of Medical Meccanica. We have long waited for this day, the day we conquer the universe. With Atomsk, the Interstellar Immigration Bureau, and the Space Police Brotherhood defeated, this worthless planet is all that stands between us and world domination! This time, however, we won't be flattening the wrinkles. Rather, we will strike where it hurts!

'This is bad,' Naota thought. These were indeed dark times.

**End Chapter Four.**


	2. Enter Caspar Balthazar Melchior

**Chapter Two: Enter Caspar Balthazar Melchior **

Naota, Mamimi, Masashi, and Gaku weren't the only ones witnessing this slaughter by the hands of these seemingly upgraded versions of whatever model Kanchi was. An extremely muscular man, nearly six feet six and well over three hundred pounds, was watching with keen interest. Other features included tan skin, orange eyes, and a completely shaved head while his attire included black combat boots, black JNCOs, and a black Emperor wife beater. He lazily sat back at the bar while he watched the Medical Meccanica robots strike in the most absurdly painful areas of their victims. While he normally could be of service, due to his seemingly strong build, he was far too drunk. 'Fancy this. The great Agent Caspar Balthazar Melchior is too drunk to defend the innocent from evil doers. Man, I'm sure Raharu would get a kick out of that.' He yawned. 'Good thing I'm retired, that way there's no shame in letting the villains over running the place.'

He stumbled from his seat and left the bar, fortunate enough not to get targeted by any robots. All-the-while, our hero and his friends ran out the back way which took them to an alley way.

When Caspar made his retreat from the bar, a Medical Meccanica satellite picked up on his energy signature. In the dark control room of the Medical Meccanica plant, the man cloaked in all black eyed him suspiciously. "Computer, scan a profile for that man on the screen."

"Your request has been processed," spoke a monotone, digitized female voice. The information read:

Name: Caspar Balthazar Melchior

Specie: Unknown, appears to be a highly evolved humanoid

Age: Unknown

Height: 6' 4"

Weight: 320 lbs

Build: Very muscular

Hair: None

Eyes: Orange

Skin: Tan

Occupation: Retired Space Police Brotherhood agent

Caspar was the best of the best up until a few years ago when he decided to retire after the Space Police Dissolution. Even Raharu looked up to him as a mentor and father-like figure. Though he hasn't been in combat since, it is believed that he shall never get rusty as he strives for a good physical challenge.

Threat Level: INSANELY HIGH

'We must find a way to get this guy to join us,' the cloaked fiend thought, 'it will help to buy some time until we find Atomsk again.' If his smirk was shown, it would have been gargantuan. Extremely evil at that.

((((b))))

Back on earth, Caspar continued on his trek home, as did our hero and the gang. They stumbled into each other a few blocks away from the scene of the maniacal robots. In fact, Gaku and Masashi ran into him head on and got knocked down on their asses.

"Watch we're you're goin, ya little shits!" He briefly gazed over them until he came across Naota's mug. 'What the hell? Isn't this the tyke in Raharu's report?'

"What the hell are you starting at?" Naota scowled.

"Hey kid, you by any chance know a woman named Raharu?"

Naota was in disbelief. "What?"

"Heh, maybe you'd recognize the name Haruko a bit more?"

Mamimi's eyes widened at the mention of that H-word.

"Yeah, I did, but I don't care about her."

"Smooch!" Gaku yelled suddenly.

"So you're the shit who was able to merge with Atomsk."

Naota scoffed. "Are you one of those Interstellar Immigration rejects?"

"No, but I bet those Medical Meccanica folks are after you. That's probably why they came back to this planet."

"Excuse me," Mamimi cut in, allowing curiosity to get the best of her, "but how do you know Haruko?"

"I used to work in the Space Police Brotherhood before it was disbanded. I was Raharu's mentor."

"That means you can fight!" Naota yelled, "why don't you help those people instead of walking around like you're drunk."

"Because I am drunk! And I'm retired. You figure it out!" He walked past them with out saying another word.

This sunk deep into Naota's head, made him think that Medical Meccanica was after him. 'It's all my fault!'

((((b))))

Caspar entered his cramped apartment, expecting to relax and watch some reruns of Neon Genesis Evangelion on TV, though he had an unexpected visitor.

"Caspar," greeted his cloaked, uninvited guest.

The former agent grunted, "What the hell do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I don't want anything from Medical Meccanica. You can take your offer and shove it up your ass."

"Well, here I was hoping you would take up my challenge."

"What challenge?"

"The challenge of defeating Atomsk, of course."

"Oh?"

"We are close to retrieving Atomsk and the ark which will serve as his vessel."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, when is the last time you've fought something as powerful as Atomsk?"

"Never."

"See my point?"

It went straight to Caspar's heart. 'I never though of it like that.' He never was one for accepting his limits, so he was somewhat intrigued. "You're looking for Naota Nandaba, correct? Allow me to lead you to him."

"I know where he resides but I have not been able to make a move because I'm unaware of when his power could next awaken. There's no way we could take on Atomsk, especially he decided to merge with his ark once again."

"That makes sense, though perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"That's what I was counting on!" The Medical Meccanica over mind said with glee.

((((b))))

Before Naota and Mamimi (they parted ways with Gaku and Masashi several minutes prior) entered the bakery, a certain someone lunged onto the boy from behind. "Oh Naota-kun, I saw what happened on the news. I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Eri?"

Mamimi frowned slightly, somewhat jealous.

Seconds later, Eri looked to Mamimi, then frowned also. "I see you've come back. You two aren't dating by any chance, are you?"

"Uh..." Naota was speechless. Seconds later, he noticed the former space police agent from earlier coming into his view. "What the hell?"

"Who's he?" Eri inquired.

"Some guy who trained Haruko I guess."

"What!" She was surprised to say the least.

As he came within close proximity, Caspar proudly stated, "Naota Nandaba. I, Agent Melchior, place you under arrest in the name of Medical Meccanica Law!" A wicked grin was plastered to his face.

Naota, Eri, and Mamimi's jaw dropped from the utter shock of it all.

'Oh shit,' Naota thought, 'what am I gonna do?'

**End Chapter Two.**


	3. The Holy Ark

_Author's Notes: There is a hentai side story to this chapter in the works. Yay._

((((b))))

**Chapter Three: The Holy Ark**

Naota was about to bolt when suddenly a black Kanchi clone grabbed him from behind.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Naota struggled to get free, but this robot had a very tight grip.

"I have to say, I am most impressed by the data collected when you were fused with Atomsk. You might have actually been a challenge. Unfortunately, it seems he is no where to be found."

"I don't care about that!"

"Well kid, without his help, you won't be getting away. You'll be placed in a sub space prison until we do find him."

Eri stepped between Naota and Caspar. "I won't let you take him!"

"I don't think you're in my league. Step away or die!"

Mamimi also stepped in between the boy and the former Space Police Brotherhood agent. "Anywhere he goes, we go!"

Naota was flabbergasted. "Wha?"

Eri concurred with Mamimi. "That's right, you'll have to lock us up too!"

'Damn his women are fine, and loyal too.' Caspar was always a sucker for sentimentality. "Alright kids, pack your bags. We're going on a trip."

((((b))))

In the darkest layers of the Iron plant in the center of Mabase, the fiend in black eyed a large metal blast door that read Sub Space Container. He wasn't sure why Caspar allowed the ark's women to accompany him, but it was of no consequence. 'Perhaps he will manage to fooly cooly in his final hours?' He could sense that Atomsk would soon come so he could initiate the plan to conquer all.

((((b))))

The sub space prison was a dark and cold place. It seemed they were floating around in endless darkness. However, there was some light. It was being emitted from some sort of oasis, which contained both a hot and cold spring. Naota found it odd that there would be such a thing in the middle of no where, but he couldn't complain.

Eri yawned. "I'm in the mood for a bath." She cooed, "Naota-kun, why don't you take one with me?"

"Really?" The young man sounded joyous.

"If Naota-kun bathes with anyone it's gonna be me!" Mamimi insisted.

They argued incoherencies for several seconds until Naota couldn't take any more. "Cut the crap!"

"Naota-kun?" They simultaneously whispered.

"Look, there's no telling how long we're gonna be stuck here, so let's learn to get along. As for bathing..." The boy blushed. "Maybe all three of us could bathe together?"

((((Insert kinky hentai scene here.))))

After all was said and done; Naota, Eri, and Mamimi, all nude, sat against the wall of the hot spring. The women, half asleep, laid their heads on his shoulder.

"We love you Naota-kun," they murmured.

'You know, prison ain't so bad!' Naota mused to himself.

((((b))))

In outer space, a gargantuan fiery red bird flew across the cosmos at tremendous speeds exceeding light. 'The time has come, soon the ark and I shall be one, permanently.'

((((b))))

The command center of the Iron-shaped facility was in an uproar.

Bridge Bunny 1 screamed, "Atomsk is closing in!"

Bridege Bunny 2 also screamed, "Anti-AT fields are resonating, soon all entities will lose their ability to maintain individual form!"

The black cloaked man scorned, "Damn it Bridge Bunny 2, you've been watching too much Evangelion!"

Bridge Bunny 3 screamed as well, "Sir, we're picking up a pattern from the MAGI. It's confirmed, blood type blue. It's an Angel!"

The cloaked fiend was pissed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND OPEN THE SUB SPACE CONTAINER!"

Agent Caspar calmly awaited in the shadows. 'The time has come! Soon I shall see if I am more powerful than Atomsk; God himself!'

((((b))))

The trio of lovers were in awe as they saw the celestial phoenix closing in on their positions.

Time seemed to stop as the great bird communicated to the boy telepathically, "Naota Nandaba, are you ready to prove your existence?"

"Atomsk?"

"You must be willing to prove your existence, only then shall you muster the power needed to destroy Medical Meccanica once and for all. If you accept not your existence, all will be lost."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me make this simple. Have you seen Evangelion?"

"Who hasn't? In fact, my dad was fanatical and made me watch it religiously."

"Well, you know how Shinji was being a total wuss instead of fighting his enemies during The End of Evangelion?"

"Yeah..."

"If you do not accept your destiny, the earth shall be screwed in a similar way."

"What is my destiny?"

"You are to become my ark, the vessel which will contain my power for all eternity. You see, we are pieces of a puzzle. We cannot be complete with out the other."

"That sort of makes sense."

"Accept your fate, become one with me and liberate this world from the clutches of evil!"

"Very well." Naota had a stern look on his face, he was ready to face the challenge to come!

"Then it shall be done."

A blinding light engulfed the entire earth. When all was said and done, the excess light cleared Naota was glowing red, just like six years ago.

"Naota-kun?" Eri inquired.

"They are now one," Mamimi spoke in awe, "just like six years ago."

"Well well, God. It seems you have been completed at last... and permanently at that."

The celestial Naota turned to him. "Are you so intent on proving your existence?"

"You better fuggin' believe it. Even if I have to slay god to do so!"

The young man, or god rather, sighed. "I guess it cannot be helped."

**End Chapter Three.**


End file.
